The Fanfic You've Probably Never Heard Of
by LePipi
Summary: Hipster AU Dean has a problem with anything hipster related, so what happens when he is paired to work with a raging hipster? 'Fall in love with him' doesn't seem like the best solution. Except when it does. Dean/Castiel Sam/Lucifer
1. Chapter 1

The Fanfic you've probably never heard off

"Just look at them. With the-the plaid scarfs and the tight pants and glasses and–Who the fuck wears a plaid scarf besides the Jonas Brothers? Pathetic dude, I'm just- Im dropping this class."- Dean mumbled and grunted to his brother Sam who sat neatly next to him in their class, while Dean had his legs propped on the table, hand scratching at his chin, eyes concentrated sharply on the group of hipsters on their right.

"You wanna know what's more pathetic?"- Sam prompted.

"That they wear glasses without lenses?"

"That you are four years older than me, and we're in the same class."

"Shut up."- And with that the teacher Victor Henricksen bamboozled inside the classroom. He taught social studies , and because Dean didn't understand what this class was about he figured it should be easy. But he hadn't counted on the hipsters there.

"Alright everyone shut up and take you seats."- Victor said dismissively as he took a stand by his desk.

The room fell silent as everyone finally settled.

"Now sense this is you first class with me, as it is mine, we will all introduce ourselves."

"Fuuuck..."- Dean drawled beside Sam, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"I will start. Hello, my name is Victor, I teach social studies, I will not tolerate any wank in this class, and I like my coffee strong. Now its your turn."

The students introduced themselves one after another, while Dean fiddled with his phone, not really paying attention. Until something made his head snap up.

"My name is Castiel Novak. I don't believe anyone would care to know more."- The gravelly voice caught Dean's attention. Amused he turned his head to find the source of his interest until he saw...

One of them. The Hipsters.

The guy, oh God, Castiel was wearing a grey t-shirt with some absurd image of a circle adorned with some symbols, an overly big dark green hoodie and overly ripped jeans, past the point of fashionable. He had very rumpled hair and dark stubble.

"Fucking hipster."

Then another one, a tall blond, also stubbly stood up, looking a lot more confident than his friend next to him.

"Hello my comrades, my name is Lucifer Novak. I believe than everyone wants to know everything there is to know about me. I sincerely hope that's the case. In which I would inform you that I like Marlboro Red's. Which is consequently all you need to know. A universal paradox, I know."- And with that he sat down, smirk proudly set on his face.

"What the fuck did he just say?"- Sam asked, whispering bewilderedly from his left.

"Hipsters man"

"Stop it with the hipster thing, it's like you just learnt a new word and cant stop using it." –Sam sighed exasperated.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Dean! Dean Winchester!"- The teachers voice ( alongside Sam's elbow in his ribs ) startled him out of his mission in glaring the hipster out of the hipsters.

He gradually stood up, putting on his winning grin and said " My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and frisky men." – And with that he took his seat in triumph.

"And you?"- Victor nodded towards Sam.

"Uh, I'm Sam Winchester. I like books and good movies. And, uh, that's pretty much it."- Sam fiddled with his words and took his seat with a sigh of relief.

"Did your panties get stuck in your asscrack again or-"

"Shut up ,Dean!"

The class went on and on and Dean just about fell asleep while Sam eagerly wrote everything down, while the teacher spoke.

Apparently he really had nodded off.

Because the next thing he knows is this voice, this throat-fucked voice, that just about goes hand in hand with that quiver of pleasure down his pants.

"Dean. Dean, wake up."- And a strong shake of his shoulder.

"Fuck."- Dean grumbles as he staggers up in his chair, surprised out of his sleep.

He scratches at his eyes only to open them and see.

Oh God.

It's Castiel, the I'm-too-pretentious-to-share-my-bio-with-the-rest-of-the-class-and-I'm-hoping-to-leave-an-aura-of-mystery-around-me-so-I'll-get-invited-to-all-the-parties-while-not-actually-attend-any-making-me-seem-even-more-exlusive-and-unnatinable.

"The hell are you doing?"- Dean quickly stood up from his seat, expecting a fight in his confusion.

"Dean, it's time we start."- Castiel said in an ominous voice, eyes unblinking.

"Start what? Dude, am I dreaming?"- He said as he finally saw his surroundings. He was indeed in the same classroom he remembers entering only it was completely empty. Save for this guy. And him.

"You are most certainly not dreaming. However we still need to get started on our project."- The hipster said in a very serious tone.

"What project?"- Dean seemed to be getting somewhat sober from his nap, scratching a hand over his hair.

"On American health. You seemed to have slept while the teacher explained our assignment. It has to be done within a week's time. You and I were paired together to work. Everyone left with their partners, while you were, ahem, hard to contact. I suggest we start working on this project immediately, for time is not in our favor. Now you will take me to your sleeping quarter."-

"Woah, woah, woah."- Dean exclaimed while waving his hands expressively. What was up with this guy's vocabulary? 'Sleeping quarter'? What the fuck?

"First of all, where's Sam?"- Dean asked the first and most important question that needed answering.

"He and his partner, who is my coincidently my brother, Lucifer went to write their project. Now we must go for time is wasted."- He said and wooshed his way out of the room, dragging Dean with him.

-/-

"Dude, I'm not trying to diss you or anything-

"I already feel dissed."

"But, what the fuck are you singing?" Sam asked his partner, Lucifer who layed splayed on his bed, while Sam sat crossed-legged on his room-mates Castiel's bed, laptop propped on his knees.

"Single Ladies. I swear it's like, totes the worst song anyone has ever written and/or sang."- Lucifer said as he dodged a tennis-ball of the wall in front.

"Then why do you keep singing it?"

"I can't get it out of my head."

"Just, get your laptop, and please work with me here."

Lucifer sighed, but nevertheless, got up and fetched his white Apple.

-/-

"We could write how Veganism as an alternative lifestyle could perhaps help with the growing problem of obesity in America."

"Aw, dude, hell no, we are not promoting Vegans in out paper."- Dean said decisively as he and Castiel sat on his bed in his room. Just his like to be stuck with a hipster. And now they had to have that prolonged discussion on why and why not should we eat meat, and how Vegans are superior and what not.

"Promoting would mean commercializing it, which we are not doing as that would mean propaganda which would be manipulating. I only advise to consider and learn about vegetarian food, if not about Veganism, which is more constricting." – Castiel said matter-of-factly in that grim voice of his.

"Eating a cheeseburger now and then is not a sin, Cas." –The nickname just kept slipping, and Castiel didn't even blink so it was cool.

"I am not saying nor implying that it is a sin, for believing in sins would mean that I am religiously bound. As a deist I am not constricted by sins, however I hold my own personal morals."

"Dude, I don't really give a crap if you're an atheist-

"I'm a deist."

"A what?"

"It means that I do believe in the possibillity a higher force, or perhaps forces however I also believe that it can also be scientifically proven and explained."

Dean sighed in aggravation and rubbed his forehead for the tenth time in his time with Castiel.

"Fucking hipsters ,dude." –He thought to voice this to himself however his words slipped his mouth.

"I beg your pardon?"- Castiel prompted unsurely, as if he really didn't get what Dean said.

"You, you talk all, proper and pompus but, you look like a sewer rat, and you people listen to the crappiest music, and-and try so hard to be different, and you never hang out with someone outside your little clique... " –Dean caught himself vomiting out words of frustration.

Although the look on Castiel's face made him regret his words in an instant.

"I can also generalize you, Dean. I can say that you're a typical redneck, that you try so hard to pull off that southern drawl, that you look like trailer trash, and that you desperately try to prove to yourself as the people around you how macho you really are, and that besides the fact that you are homosexual you are in no case or reason flamboyant. But I don't Dean. Because I wanted to give you a chance and not dismiss you as a hick. I suppose my favor was not returned."- Castiel said coldly, his deep voice going an octave lower, making Dean shiver.

He slowly stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Maybe the reason I don't 'hang out with someone other than my clique' is because I try to avoid ignorant bastards like you. You are awfully opinionated for someone who hasn't the slightest idea who I am." He walked towards the door but stopped again.

"The internet is not the most trustworthy place of knowledge. I would advise you against googling hipsters and emotions. Although I'm sure you'll get a good laugh." –And with that the slammed the door.

For once in his life Dean was left speechless.

And for the hundredth time in his existence, he was left feeling like an A-list asshole.

-/-

"Lucifer, would you please, please, stop sending me links, we really, really, seriously, need to get to work."- Sam was shaking with aggravation, as he stared at the newest link that popped onto his laptop. Sam suggested they add themselves on AIM so they could send links back and forth between them to find the material they needed for their presentation.

Apparently it was a bad idea.

"You know Keyboard Cat right?" –Lucifer said chuckling from the other bed.

"Yes, I do."- Sam had his fair share of lonely nights watching funny youtube videos.

"Then, please, just watch it, I promise you it's the best."- Lucifer eyed him eagerly from across the room.

Sam tried staring him down, though it was useless against Lucifer's grinning face.

"Fine, but just this once, and no more videos. Got it?"- Sam deflated with a sigh.

"Capish!"- Lucifer exclaimed in victory.

Sam opened the link titled Keyboard Cat- Redux and found Rob Livingston dressed as a cat playing the piano.

And honest to God he tried not laughing. He tried. And failed miserably if the guffaws of laughter was anything to go by.

"See, I knew you'd like it." –Lucifer chuckled with him.

Suddenly someone burst through the door.

Sam recognized the man as the 'fucking hipster' as his brother had named him. Although he looked pretty troubled if the brow furrow was anything to go by.

"Hey, Cas. Meet Sam, he's nice."- Lucifer said in a peachy manner.

"Hello, Sam."- He said grimly.

"Dude, what's wrong?"- Lucifer surprised Sam with the sudden change in attitude. He went from snarky, sarcastic to mother hen in a split second.

"Nothing, I-I better leave you two to your work."- Castiel seemed embarrassed for intruding, though Sam couldn't realize why, it was his room after all.

"Just come over here, and tell your big bro what's been up. Sam's cool."- Castiel eyed Lucifer's outstretched hand indecisively but took it in his own, whilst being pulled on the bed with Lucifer.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around his brother's tummy protectively.

"Now talk."

"I-Its nothing really, just, your brother seems to have a very... Bold personality."- Castiel said unsurely.

"He was a jackass to you right?"- Sam sighed once more, rubbing a hand over his face, guessing what must have happened.

"You could say that."- Lucifer chuckled behind Castiel's back, but continued rubbing a hand over his brother's small tummy. It amazed Sam how comforting Lucifer seemed. It reminded him of his younger self and Dean. He felt very out of place, like intruding in a private moment.

"Listen, Dean may be an ass half of the time, but he means well. I'm sure he's wallowing in self-pity by now. He'll probably come crawling back to you apologizing."- It was the way Dean worked. If he cared so much to insult someone, than he cared as much to apologize.

"Thank you, Sam, that is comforting."- Castiel said glumly staring off into space in Lucifer's arms.

"I'll leave you two to sort out whatever-"

"Shut up and sit down. We're watching Rumble Fish to get Cassie back in his usual stick-up-his-but self. And you're watching it with us." Lucifer said as he unwrapped his arms away from Castiel and towards his DVD collection.

"I-I really should-" –Sam tried backing away from this situation.

"Sit down." –Which was fruitless.

**So this is a little break from a Cinderfella story, which I promise I will update as soon as possible. It's just that I don't want to half-ass it, I want it to be great and everything else.**

**In the meantime have some Hipster AU. :D I have to confess I myself half a love for hipster things, and I don't really like how people generalize hipsters as bad or whatever. We're all people regardless if you listen to pop or funk or indie. You should judge a person based on their personalities not their sense of music or fashion.**

**So some trivia:**

**The symbol on Cas's shirt is the enochian symbols he has carved in his skin in Supernatural.**

**The video Lucifer send's Sam is actually real and please check it out, just write keyboard cat on youtube and you'll see Keyboard Cat redux and it's just perfect and really hilarious.**

**More would be coming, we will be seeing The Drums, Madonna, possible Dean in a cowboy get up, and Lucifer raving, and a hilarious Zachariah. Oh, and let's not forget a lot of man love and whatnot. :D **

**Also what are your opinions on the newest episode? To be frank I thought it was funny, but not as funny as the other fillers they've had. Though I have to come clean about this: I clapped like a deaf seal for 15 minutes straight while laughing soundlessly when I saw that Becky was the bride. :D**

**Reviews keep the author going! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat hunched in his bed stewing silently in his own mess.

He tried convincing himself that he was right! That Cas was a wannabe hipster, an all around attention seeker and pompous bastard.

But... What he said was right...

Dean was being presumptuous, and idiot, and an all around non-educated hick.

So right now, all he felt was guilt.

Because Cas, although was strange, he was nice, he had his opinions and stood by them but didn't push them on other people. He had his quirks. But, he was very respectful and very open minded.

Things which Dean isn't.

As it was witnessed.

So, now he could only hog that ice-cream bucket and eat up his sorrows.

"I know what you did Dean!" –Sam burst through the door much in 'The Terminator' manner, and looked as furious as him. Now, if only he got the accent to go with it...

"Dean! Are you even listening to me! And what is that? Ice-cream! Really? So now we've switched to comfort food?" –Sam yelled at him, stomping through the room to flop himself roughly down on the bed beside Dean's feet.

"Don't yell at me." –Dean's words came out muffled through his mouthful of chocolaty goodness.

"Sober up, Dean! And give me that." –Sam scolded him whilst grabbing the bucket out of Dean's arms and holding it out of reach.

"Hey give it back!" –Dean finally swallowed his ice-cream, trying to straighten himself up from his position between the blankets and pillows, but he was stopped by his bloated gut.

"No! First you explain to me exactly what happened!" –Sam bellowed in that 'I am your mother now, Dean, accept this and don't question it.' voice.

"Sammy there's nothing to explain. You already know what I did. I was an ass, naturally, and I messed up. That's all." –Dean explained with an exasperated sigh.

"But you will fix this right? Cas is a nice guy, Dean! Like really nice. He'll forgive if you apologize."- Sam spoke softly but with a strong undertone.

"I don't know, Sam..." –Dean sulked as he picked nervously at the blanket.

"It's worth it, Dean." –Sam prompted him, keeping his eagerness to a low, not wanting to push Dean too much.

"I'll try... So, anyway, what did you do today? Cas said you were with his brother, that paradox-maradox dude, right?" – Dean swiftly changed the subject, not willing to dwell on his own troubles and insecurities.

"Lucifer, and yeah I, uh, I was." –Sam's attitude changed almost instantly, it went from glee to scorching embarrassment. What the fuck was up with that?

"...And? What did you do? How was he?" –Dean asked for explanation as he gestured with his hand.

"Well, uh, we did our project on American health. Well, actually, we watched more cat videos on youtube, but, you know, we got something done. And, he's really nice ya know. Smart, casual, funny..." –Sam trailed of his eyes drifting somewhere distant, almost dazed.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"You totally wanna get in his pants!" –Dean exclaimed, setting his maniacal laugh on.

"Dude, shut up!" –Sam felt himself redden, unable to contain himself.

"Sammy has a cruuuush!" –Dean sing-songed the words, whilst clapping, erupting in another set of guffaws.

"I do not!" –Sam felt his defensive child in him awaken.

"You always had a thing for blondes, I remember, but now you're into older guys?" –Dean mocked him, playing serious.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

-/-

After they had watched the movie, and Sam left, it was time the big brother in Lucifer came out.

"Now, tell me really what happened. Word from word." –Lucifer flopped himself back on the bed crossing his legs as he nestled himself in to listen.

"There's really not much to tell..."- Castiel sighed in a tiresome manner. Castiel might have sounded brave and bold back at Dean's place, but that's how it usually went with him. If you riled him up enough he could smite you like nobody's business, but give him ten minutes after that and he'll be shaking with adrenaline and anxiety.

"You know, Cas, we can do this all day, but you _will_ speak." –Lucifer said matter of factly.

"Alright. We were just, discussing the project, or rather I was giving valid points, and next thing I know Dean is babbling how I am a hipster and self-important and righteous. So I told him off, and to his creditability he looked ashamed, but... It felt wrong on both sides... "-Castiel trailed off uncertainly, focusing at his hands rather than his brother's face.

"It's ok, Cas. I'm sure he'll apologize, like Sam said, and if he doesn't then screw him." –Lucifer said strongly as he brushed his hands in a comforting manner up Castiel's arms. Lucifer was always a great big brother, and Castiel felt the luckiest in this kind of situations.

He never really understood why people were scared of his brother. He usually blame it to his name, calling it a curse.

"Thank you, brother." –Castiel voiced his gratitude giving his brother a smile.

"Oh, shucks, Cas, you're gonna turn me into a softie."- Lucifer said jokingly a grin gracing his face.

Castiel chuckled back at the retort, when he remembered something.

"So, how do you like Sam? He seems much different than his brother." –

"Sam is... He's good Cas. He's really smart, kind... I see potential there." –Lucifer chuckled fondly as his mind trailed to the man in question.

"Potential for a long lasting relationship?" –Castiel quipped eagerly.

"We'll see..."

**So there you have the second chapter. Admittedly it's short but, it wouldn't do good to add in the other stuff, I just needed a chappie with the bros. :) More is to come!**

**Reviews are great motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

The day after the incident Dean found himself in the hall aiming towards Castiel's apartment.

Even though he will never admit this, Sam was right. Dean needed to make things right.

He stood in front of the yellowed door, hands stuffed in his jacket's pockets, contemplating how to do this.

'Just say sorry. And then what? That's not enough... Say sorry and offer him coffee? But I didn't buy coffee... I'm such an idiot.'

He ran a rough hand over his face and decided to just go with the flow, and see if that works out.

He knocked on the door with three heavy thumps.

He soon heard feet shuffling beneath and the door opened to reveal a very disheveled and angry looking Lucifer. With a razor in one hand, half of his face foamed while the other was clearly shaven.

"The fuck are you?" –The taller man voiced spitefully with a nod in Dean's direction.

"I'm Dean." –Dean felt his chest pump up with self-defense.

"The fuck you want?" –The man voiced again, seemingly unfazed by Dean's posture.

"I'm here for Castiel." –Dean affirmed.

"Oh, really! So you're that fucker that messed with my little brother?"- Lucifer said with a note of surprise stepping out the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Dean knew this was trouble. He had his own fair share of 'big brother beat ups' to know.

Anyway he was ready. He was a big boy now, and those cold icy blue eyes wouldn't scare him. No. No way! Not him! Not Dean Winchester, god dammit!

"Dude, chill, I'm not gonna fight you." –Lucifer seemed to pick up on Dean's attitude.

"Yeah, no, I didn't think you were, I'm ok." –Dean deflated at this statement.

"Now, look, I'm an older brother just like you, right? So, I don't really like to see Cassie in a bad mood you get me, I don't want that. People have been picking on him since we were little, and honestly, I am tired of seeing this happen. We're in college now, we're all big boys here, so act like one alright?" –Lucifer spoke as if exasperated.

"You got foam on your face." –Was Dean's stupid and thoughtless retort.

"And a razor in my hand." –Was Lucifer's smart and witty retort.

Damn, hipsters were smart.

"Ok, you win." -If Dean was a man, then he was gonna admit defeat like one.

"I always do. Now go and make nice."- Lucifer finished as he ushered Dean inside the apartment.

-/-

This was definitely not the plan.

Dean wasn't supposed to be stuck making coffee for Castiel and his brother, while Lucifer took a shower and the other slept soundlessly.

He felt like the weirdest housewife that ever existed.

Still, he followed Lucifer's orders.

'Make coffee, it's the only way to wake him up, put lots and lots of sugar to give him a kick start and make mine black so that I stay nice.'

If Lucifer's attitude was nice, he really wished he didn't see him when he was angry.

So, he stood there between the small cabinets, idly pouring the coffee in three cups.

He took the sugar bomb and his own and carried them towards, according to Lucifer, Castiel's room.

He opened the door with a push of his elbow, careful not to spill the dark liquid. As soon as he put the cups on the nearest counter, he chanced himself a look around.

The room in itself was pretty small and crammed. The walls were white, a poster of 'Adventure Time' and 'Wall-e' stood tall, some shelves that were full with gimmicks, toys and post cards. The floor was filled with books though, scraps and sheets of papers scattered everywhere. At the cream desk sat a polished, gleaming white Apple, and remains of what seemed to be on orange scattered around it.

And finally there, snuggled between the dark green sheets of the bed, lay Castiel, looking blissfully asleep. Also, looking blissfully naked, as his shoulders and torso were peaking from underneath.

Dean couldn't help but take a moment to admire the picture before him.

Castiel looked, absolutely adorable, and dammit if this wasn't what Dean had always wanted. To wake his beloved with coffee as he slept away the time.

But, the reality of the situation called. And the reality was that Dean was not at all interested in Castiel, said Castiel was mad at him, and he would probably freak out if he were to see him in his bedroom.

Everything was a bit too Twilight for Dean's liking.

"Hey..." –Dean whispered softly as he nudged Castiel by the shoulder, hoping to waken him up softly, without a startle.

"Cas." –Dean spoke a little louder, giving a bit force to this hand as Castiel wouldn't budge.

To this Castiel slowly blinked his eyes, blue iris peeking beneath the stark eyelashes. With a rustle of sheets, Castiel turned his head slightly in Dean's direction, his eyes half-lidded with sleep.

"Dean..."- His brows furrowed just a bit, voice even deeper with sleep.

"Yeah, uh, I made you coffee."- Dean remembered as he pointed to the counter next to Castiel's bed. So in the end he really didn't need to buy that coffee.

"Am I, is this a dream?"- Well, then it was settled. Cas wasn't a morning person.

"You dream about me?"- Dean couldn't help but ask, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"So it isn't?"- Castiel's voice dropped an octave lower, and he just felt mesmerized by the intimacy of the moment. Cas looked so soft and pale between those sheets, cheeks splattered with morning stubble, sharp blue eyes softened with sleep. If there was a dream in this situation it was the sight before hi.

"No,uh. You brother, actually, I came to apologize about what I said the other time. And Lucifer, he told me to make coffee and wake you up. So, I-I'm sorry..."- Dean trailed off shyly, rubbing a hand behind his neck.

"I-I accept. Your apology."- Castiel stammered, eyes suddenly widening with shock.

"You,uh, you mentioned coffee?"- Castiel changed conversation quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I did."-

-/-

_**Lucifer:**_

_**your brother is in bed with cas**_

Lucifer typed the quick message while towling his hair dry, smirking to himself at the expectant reaction from Sam.

**Sammeh:**

**WHAT!**

Lucifer chuckled, pleased to not be left disappointed.

_**Lucifer:**_

_**yeah he made him coffee to wake im up**_

_**whatd you think i meant?**_

**Sammeh:**

**haha funny**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**i know right?**_

_**when are we meeting up?**_

**Sammeh:**

**now is good come to my apartment**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**sure, I just need to get some clothes on**_

_**im naked**_

**Sammeh:**

**so i gathered**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**as in im pulling a tight fitting shirt over my toned muscled chiseled gleaming sparkling chest**_

**Sammeh:**

**sparkling is a turn off**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**i turn you on?**_

**Sammeh:**

**just come over**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**naked?**_

**Sammeh:**

**youre impossible**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**is that a turn on?**_

**Sammeh:**

**im turning my phone off**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**no need to be rash**_

**Sammeh:**

**then stop it**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**stop what?**_

_**seducing you in a masculine manner?**_

**Sammeh:**

**no**

**stop sparkling**

_**Lucifer:**_

_**you win this time**_

So, this a somewhat uneventful chapter, but I just needed to get this outta the way, and leave space for more crucial matters, as in next chapter Dean and Cas will be discussing Cas' room, his posters, movies, maybe make a move or two, and the samifer will have its chance besides comic relief. :)

So thank you so much for reading and if you would take the time to review, it means a lot to me.:)


	4. Chapter 4

"So, um, your brother's... Cool."

"I do not need you to lie for my sake, for your opinion on Lucifer doesn't matter to me, nor can it hurt me_, or_ him for that matter. It can only lessen the already crumbling good will I have for working with you." Castiel said in a fine line of truth, finishing with a little puff of air over his cup of coffee.

While Dean sat on the edge of the bed, letting his newfound (and unsettling) knowledge wash over him: _He was going to have to get used to this._ The strings of carefully chosen and devastatingly truthful words spoken in a flat tone void of emotion, speaking only of reason, would _have _to be endured and accepted. Otherwise, he'd have a guy named _Lucifer _on his ass in a blink of an eye, a wholly unapologetic and _fucking eloquent _bastard slamming down on his dignity, and a righteous little brother to bitch at him. And, of course, a failed class. But weirdly, the last one fell on the back burner.

"I don't think he's _bad, _Cas. I was just kinda startled by him, and thought I'd share my experience and get a laugh out of you, or something! I mean, the guy's working with my little brother, you know, and I don't wanna think bad of him, but I wanna keep up with Sam, I gotta make sure..." Dean ran a hand over his face as he finished his little babble. Talking to someone should _never _be as difficult as it was with Castiel.

"I misunderstood. Forgive me." Time stretched on as _those _words came out of _that_ mouth. Dean stretched his slumped neck to face Castiel, to see if this was _really for real_, or if the whole mess this morning, with the shaving foam, making coffee, seeing _Cas _and his _naked shoulders _and how _not at all tiny _he was and how his torso, _naked chest _was _there. _But everything was in order. Cas was staring with his impossibly clear eyes, legs pulled up, sheets covering his lower body and pooling at his stomach, hands clutching a steaming cup.

"I can assure you that Lucifer means no harm. I trust his judgment as I trust my own. His moral doesn't approve of senseless harm. " Castiel must have sensed the turmoil going on with Dean.

"Senseless?" It was the only thing he could concentrate on enough to voice.

"You have no need to worry. He is very fond of Sam, as am I. I advise you not to judge him based on his crass attitude. It has no correlation to his depth."

Dean took a moment to absorb the information.

"_His depth_, huh?" Dean gave a little chuckle Cas' way.

And was rewarded with a slight smile and an eye-roll in return. Still, he was happy Cas didn't take the defense stance again.

And then came the bang of a swiftly opened door, in contrast to the quiet and friendly moment between two (hopefully) former foes.

"You kids make up?" Lucifer lingered at the open door, now wholly dressed in his most outrageous outfit as of yet with a spiky mess of still wet hair.

"Yes." Was Castiel's short reply back. Dean gave a decisive nod in agreement.

"He say anything stupid?" The blond nodded in Dean's direction, and yep, he was getting frustrated again. You can't really think of a person's '_depth' _when they're being an asshole to you.

"No." Short and sweet, again.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You remember where the baseball bat is, right?"

"Yes, Lucifer." Cas was sighing, while Dean was contemplating a murder.

"_And_ the golf club?" The way he said it was so 60's sitcom, all he was missing was a suitcase and a felt hat.

"Yes."

And then gave the most dazzling smile of pure evil directed at Dean.

"And remember Dean, we don't play sports." You could almost feel the absence of that little sparkle between the teeth.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean gave his best 'I've already given up' voice.

"Alright then you sillies, I'm off to corrupt a youngling. Ciao ragazzi!" And with that little spout the door was slammed back, and Dean was left fuming.

He turned to Cas hoping the look on his face would speak for him.

"He's just teasing, honestly..."

-/-

"Hello, little buddy." Sam was met with the lazy yet eager smile of the one and only devil of Stanford. Leaning on his door frame wearing a loose, eye-scorchingly red sweater which had to be bought from the girls section, as the blond's shoulders were being shown off. And his clavicles. Strong, fine lines, they were...

"You like?" The smile could be heard, accented with a little roll of his shoulders.

Sam sighed with a smile and shook his head.

"I'd like you to get inside."

"Whoa, you get right to it don't you?" Lucifer laughed in that slightly maniacal way he did, as he made his way past Sam and inside.

"To studying, yes." Still, he had to smile. The easiness with which Lucifer teased was a friendly one, not vulgar.

"You got a nice place. Spacey. Kinda empty-ish..." The wild Lucifer explored his surroundings as Sam in turn explored him. Watched how tight, tight _tight_ those dark jeans fit him, and oh hell, how his red combat boots _shined_. The blond was clearly older, older than Dean too. He'd hate to ask for a number, for he was _sure_ he'd get a snarky remark back.

"You with me Samster?" The snap of fingers caught his attention.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm here. So how was Dean?"

"Pretty lost, dumb-ish, rude..." He nodded his head at every word.

"Yeah, says the guy that uses dumb-ish."

"Hey, it's a totally legit expression." Lucifer spread his arms in a 'come on' gesture, again, giving Sam a smile.

"Expression is not even the right word." Sam huffed and remembered himself.

"You want some coffee?"

"Yeah actually. I had your brother make some, I told him '_Make mine black' _I didn't say I wanted to chew my coffee, fuckin' awful." Lucifer spoke as they made their way to the open kitchen.

"Dean's not that bad. You probably had some weird coffee utensils."

"They're fairly simple to use."

"Whatever, he's just not used to fighting his way through tons of machinery to get to a simple drink of caffeinated water. No one should." Ok, so he _may_ have come off too strong, but so what, this was his brother they were talking about. Lucifer wasn't familiar with them to speak so freely. You _earned _your Goddamn right to talk shit about the Winchesters.

"I'm sorry." The words came just as Sam was pulling down glasses from the cabinets. He stopped mid reach, and took the time to absorb this. He was surprised. _Actually surprised_, that Lucifer was humble enough to say sorry.

"Yeah, sorry too." And he just stood there, like the overgrown lump he was and stared into the open, serene, and somehow so _interested_ eyes of his study partner. And then remembered that staring wasn't his thing and went on.

"So, did they make up?" And he turned back to the job at hand.

"Yeah, totally. I let him wake up Cas and I left them to it. Didn't hear any screaming and shouting so, they were alright. Checked up on them before I left, they were still cool."

"That's good then." He set the pot on the stove and turned the temperature up.

"I'm not hating on your brother, Sam. But, I'm the older one and, you might know this, you might not, but over-protective is kind of a job requirement. And Cassy being Cassy, it really is." Lucifer explained in a surprisingly calm and collected manner.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But it works both ways, for us, at least."

"I understand."

-/-

"You met Sam, right?" Dean tried to keep the conversation going as Cas seemed to be very content to let him squirm in the unfamiliar grounds. It seemed that there was no 'awkward silence' for the other boy, as if a silence was to be just that, an uninterrupted silence. Dean on the other hand was never comfortable being silent with strangers, it always made him feel edgy, and so he ended up picking the conversation up and on again.

"Indeed, I did. Briefly." And sipped again at the coffee, while Dean finished his own half an hour ago.

"_So_, what'd you think of him?"

"I implied I didn't get a chance to meet him properly. The situation was such that I was left without much will to 'mingle'." He finished with a one-handed show of air quotes. Dean sighed again.

"You don't have to keep on 'implying' shit." He parodied the other boy's air quotes. "I get that what I did was stupid, but you went off on me too, and I said I was sorry, so you can drop it and quit guilt tripping me!" By this point, he was just aggravated. Cas' company had high points, but if their whole relationship was going to be about tossing accusations, he'd rather spare himself right then. Dean might've been _genuinely_ interested in Cas' friendship, but if '_spiteful_' was going to be one of his main characteristics he'd gladly pass.

"I guess that was pretty passive-aggressive of me. But I don't forget things, Dean. And while I appreciate the fact that you were mature enough to apologize, you _need _to understand that I will not tolerate other such behavior." Castiel explained quickly, his tone way too authoritative for someone lying half-naked (or possibly fully-naked) in bed.

"I got that when you called me 'trailer trash'" Dean quipped back just as fast.

To Dean's surprise, Castiel didn't have a witty retort back, instead took a pause, his doe-eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

"I didn't apologize for that, didn't I?" He sounded so guilty, Dean's understanding of the universe tilted again.

"No. But, it's-"

"It's not ok." _Cool. _But, Cas was close enough.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to say I didn't mean that, because I did, for the time being." Dean chuckled at that last bit, making Cas' eyes soften somehow.

"It's alright." Seeing that soft smile kinda got him smiling too. Cas' just had this look about him, like _serenity _in the flesh. You just wanted to soak up some of that calm. Which somehow resulted in Dean scooting closer.

"Dean?" And the way he said his name, as if it were fragile. Guy was one hot mess of contradictions. Made you wanna know more, though.

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave? I need to change."

-/-

Just as they finished drinking their coffees, all the while Lucifer would roam around the place commenting on this and that;

'That painting's just... _Bleh_. Though I get the coloration."

'Ya know, you can do fun things with these cupboards. I mean, you can leave them looking pukish-piss-yellow, but I think bottle green would be better...'

'I like that lamp. That's a _damn _nice lamp.'

Sam announced he was going to get his laptop and they'd be ready for work.

Which made Lucifer jerk from his previous concentration on the 'most adorable little shit' of an angel figurine, and shooting Sam such a calculating look, it made the other boy freeze mid step.

"What?"

"What are your thoughts on food, right now?" The way he said it, they might have been planning a bank robbery.

"Dude, I'm not well stocked-" But, before he could finish, Lucifer already had his back on him and to the open kitchen.

Sam huffed and followed the alley cat that was Lucifer. Really, the way he acted like he owned the place had you believing that he really did. But that was another thing about the blonde. Anywhere he went, he _owned _the place. Back in class, too, it was as if _the school _should be paying for Lucifer's education.

"We've got enough." _We've? _"You cool with a salad and some other veggies?" _Veggies_

"Um, you really don't have to, I can order something up, _plus_ we really gotta get a head start on this-"

"Oh, I don't mind." _Again _he was dismissed, Lucifer already pulling out Sam's 'rabbit food' as Dean was ever so fond of calling it.

"You can cook?" Sam gave into his curiosity, rather than the voice that kept screaming '_This guy's waaay too comfortable!'_

"Yeah, totally. Cas is in this whole 'save the animals' she-bang. And I'm in my Jamie Oliver phase. Works out, really." Lucifer spoke as he grabbed a conveniently near-by apron, lit cigarette hanging between his teeth and off he went with the chopping. Sam stood back and tried to make sense of the man before him.

Totally invasive, disrespectful, but _weirdly _accommodating, always at ease, _wicked _in his humor, and so _so damn blond. _That last one may have broken the narrative, but it was just as important. Really.

"Turn some music on for me, Sam."

"I don't think I have anything you listen to..." Lucifer craned his neck to give him a scary glint of his blue eye.

"You listened to me sing, 'Single Ladies 'to you, Sam. Now, you will put some music on, and we're gonna dance while I cook." If you could watch the scene unfold without audio, you'd have thought it that moment in a horror movie right before the until-now cool chef turns into a crazy knife-throwing maniac.

While the words were surreal and called you to laugh, the look on the other man's face had Sam making a beeline for the stereo.

And that's how they ended up dancing to Daft Punk.

**I'm feeling sooo guilty I abandoned this story, it just has so much potential, I'm feeling pretty bad about missed opportunities and past writing skills. **

**I'm hoping to get it back on track, there was a swarm of new peeps following this story, which I'm happy about, but I haven't heard any opinions on so far, and I'm kind of not sure how they're taking it. What I'm saying is, tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want to see next (because seriously I take things into account). I love reading what people think and it gives me great motivation! So, thanks for reading and if you'd care to, then do review. Namaste to you and your families. :)**


End file.
